


[ART] Everyone Knew Eventually

by Roscuro69



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscuro69/pseuds/Roscuro69
Summary: My arts for the Superbat Big Bang 2017. Consider as spoilers, you should check out the fic before seeing my work :)





	[ART] Everyone Knew Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone Knew Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324922) by [SoraHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi). 



> This is the first time I am participating in an event like this, thank you to all of you in the Bang for your support, especially my partner in crime, vidavitavi （づ￣3￣）づ❤～. It really meant a lot to me.

Chapter 3

Chapter 6 


End file.
